tekkitclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:MinecraftRogue
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Tekkit Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Iron Helmet page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, WikiaBot (help forum | blog) Lol don't you wish there was a button that showed all the edits made by anonymous editors? That would help keep griefing down don't you think? Bobfish1100 (talk) 16:24, August 3, 2012 (UTC) Also good work on the wiki :D. Lol, the squids are ATTACKING!!! I still like to to go into the edit history, click prev for the edit before the griefing started and publish it. I like this way because it lets me fix alot of edits with one edit, but you could also just click undo starting from the top one. IRC Hey, I made an IRC channel for the wiki. If you don't know how to use one, look here. I'm hoping to eventually get this to replace all these article comments that flood the RC, so spread this thing around when you can. Happy editing! ----''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 03:57, August 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: Thanks Hey no problem. I hope that at least granted them a little bit more knowledge of our situation, because I'd really like to help this place get cleaned up; hopefully they'll grant us some privileges. I'd love to come help on the other wiki (it is mostly like Tekkit, right? I haven't played the Technic portion yet). --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 18:32, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Hey, Watson777 and I are on IRC if you want to join us. I think you got the links above, so just come in anytime if you want to chat! :) --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 22:58, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Im just starting to notice how much stuff you do around here. Awesome job!!JeterNYY (talk) 15:13, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Im just starting to notice how much stuf you do around here on the wiki. Awesome job!!!JeterNYY (talk) 15:16, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Sounds great! Ive never actually played on a tekkit server before (believe it or not). Whats the server ip? :Be sure not to say your IP here publicly. Send a private message through email or something else, but not on talk pages. People can easily access and abuse that information. --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 16:40, August 7, 2012 (UTC) True. I assumed he would send it privately.JeterNYY (talk) 16:49, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Adoption Request Hi friend. I added my commentations here: http://community.wikia.com/wiki/Forum:AR:Adoption_request_for_The_Tekkit_Wiki as has User:The_Exterminator. Here's to hoping they'll listen to our pleads and give one of us some sort of power. Thanks for your constant edits! Jguy (talk) 19:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Ever since I added my Admin Request, 3 other people have applied! And their applications are much better than mine! Maybe we'll all become admins, who knows.MinecraftRogue (talk) 17:36, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : I sure hope so. If not, we can always branch out and start a new. There are ways to pull database like content out of MediaWiki, I believe. Jguy (talk) 18:48, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : Hopefully so. I threw mine on there too. Hopefully it will get our message across and someone (or all of us :D ) will get to be admin. RE: Vanilla Pages If you think it'll be better to have one page for all vanilla items, than yeah we could do that. We could just redirect all the vanilla pages to "Vanilla Items". (Also, be sure to sign your comments with four tildes (~~~~) so I can easily see who sent me a message and respond.) --''The Exterminator'' (talk • • ) 03:53, August 9, 2012 (UTC) : Agree. I'm not sure where...but I made a comment on that. I think only items which have a use in Tekkit should have a seperate article, all others should just be on one page with their tool, EMC value, a picture, and how much they stack. Jguy (talk) 14:01, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Profile Page Griefed! My profile page got Griefed guys! How to I revert it and see who did it? It doesn't show up on the Wiki Activity page!MinecraftRogue (talk) 18:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) RE: Profile Page Griefings Yeah, hopefully soon we'll be able to get rid of all the junk. Just stay optimistic until then!